Such a handle attachment has the advantage that it can be produced quickly and easily by a manufacturer but is hardly capable of coming loose during use. This handle attachment is generally functional for long periods of time. It is used in particular for hollow side handles, for insertable side handles and for insertable straight handles when these are supposed to be connected to a cooking pot or a frying pan. All these handles have in common that a loose function element, such as a springy structural part, between the handle and an anchoring element riveted or welded on the cooking utensil ensures that the handle cannot be demounted after assembly or can be demounted only with a significant pull-off force when the handle attachment is a pure frictional connection- However, in this case it can with time also happen that the handle attachment becomes loose and is then no longer functional. It is therefore better if the connection also includes a form-locking part which continues to secure the handle even when it loosens slightly.
Such a rigid handle attachment, however, is not always advantageous. There are a number of cases where the handles must again be released. Thus, the cooking utensil may no longer be usable without discarding the handles attached thereto. In reverse, a handle may be defective while the cooking utensil is still usable, so that only the handle would have to be changed. It is also not practical to use a cooking utensil with loose handles. An incorrect connection may occur during assembly so that the parts must again be separated with great effort. Up to now it was necessary to accept any resulting damage because the needed separating tools could not sufficiently slowly and successively produce the high separating forces needed for a slightly rigid and simultaneously relatively sensitive cooking utensil.
A purpose of the invention is therefore, in a handle attachment of the type identified in detail above, to overcome the described deficiencies so that the handle attachment can be easily separated without damaging the connecting structural parts. The separating forces are supposed to be able to be applied essentially jerk-free. No additional structural parts are supposed to be needed, and the arrangement is supposed to be able to be manufactured easily and inexpensively and should be able to be operated with a simple separating tool.